Gélido Camino
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Simplemente, los Cullen són una familía normal de vampiros, hasta que una extraña chica, Bella Swan, irrumpe en Forks, con un agotador y poderoso secreto a sus espaldas. ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los Cullen? BellaEdward NOTA
1. Chapter 1

_"¿Se puede saber cómo los niños consiguen llegar solos hasta los cementerios? Luego se lo preguntaré."_

Entre las modernas tumbas, angelicales figuras y un montón de plantas y flores adornando el cementerio, un niño de unos cinco años de edad, con un desordenado cabello azabache y unos ojos azules, enrojecidos de tanto llorar se hallaba frente a dos lápidas de aspecto nuevo, con unos lirios frescos en cada una de ellas.

La chica se paró detrás de él unos minutos antes de avanzar hacia las lápidas de piedras y poner una mano sobre cada una. El niño se la uqedó mirando extrañado y asombrado a la vez, con un turbulento brillo de tristeza anegando sus grandes ojos.

-¿Són tus padres? - la voz de la chica era suave y susurrante, pero audible.

-Si.

-Murieron la semana pasada, ¿no?

El niño no contestó con palabras, sólo asintió, apesumbrado. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de correr y abrazarlo. Pero tenía que esperar, ser paciente, y todo saldría bien para ambos.

-Y tu los querias mucho... y ellos a tí.

-...

El niño seguía sin responder, así que la chica optó por seguir hablando.

-Tus padres – dijo mientras acariciaba brevemente las frías lápidas – te habían preparado un regalo muy especial para hoy.

El niño elevó los ojos, ahora con lágrimas resvalando por sus aniñadas mejillas.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Sé que es un día importante, pero no lo recuerdo. - respondió el niño, tras unos minutos en un murmullo.

-Pues yo sí que lo recuerdo.

La chica se fue a sentar en una de las lápidas pero se contubo, no era muy educado, y eso sólo impactaria más al niño, así que se arrodilló entre las dos tumbas y sonrió amablemente.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Terry.

Terry dió un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa extraña chica.

-Y tus padres te tenían preparada una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, mi tía Lisa me dió el otro día mi regalo.

¿Y que era? - preguntó pacientemente la chica, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

-Un gatito. Me dijo que iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños por parte de mis padres. Y sé porqué me lo iban a regalar.

La joven ocultó otra sonrisa. El niño estaba empezando a hablar, y ahora sería más fácil.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó oportunamente mientras le tendía una mano a Terry. El niño de azbaches cabellos la tomó entre sus dos manitas y se acercó a ella poco a poco mientras le explicaba.

-Hace dos años y algo se me murió un gatito que yo quería mucho, y lo he estado hechando mucho de menos – con sus palabras propias de un niño de su edad, el pequeño cada vez lloraba más.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Louis. Y me han regalado este, que se parece mucho al que tenía, pero no es el mismo. No lo quiero tanto como a Louis.

-Y dime... ¿Qué te gustaria para tu cumpleaños?

Terry miró a la chica con desesperación. Al principio había recelado un poco, pues no creía muy normal que una completa desconocida se parara a hablar con él de sus padres muertos y encima supiera tantas cosas. Pero el aspecto de la chica, aunque extraño, le emanaba calidez y confianza. Y no era para menos, pues su aspecto era el de una chica joven, tal vez de unos diecisiete o dieciocho, de piel muy blanca, de cabellos castaños oscuros, lisos y largos hasta la cintura, con algunas flores púrpuras y pequeñas enganchadas en algunos mechones y de unos ojos castaños muy oscuros. Su ropa consistía en un extraño top de al parecer terciopelo azul oscuro, algo que creía que se llamaba corsé, con una falsa de diferenets colores de gasa púrpura y unas botas punteagudas negras, de bruja. Pero cuando había tomado su manos tendida se había sentido a salvo. No podía ser una bruja.

-Quiero a mis padres. Quiero a mis padres, quiero que ellos vengan conmigo y se queden...pero no puede ser. - acabó mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

-¿Por qué no?

La pregunta de la chica la dejó atónito.

-Pues porqué están muertos. ¿Puedes devolverlos a la vida? - pregeuntó esperanzado el niño a la extraña chica mientras la cogía con las manitas y la miraba suplicante.

-No, lo siento...- balbuceó ella, algo incómoda. El niño abjó la cabecita con triteza al tiempo que viento soplaba y deshojaba las flores de ambas tumbas.

-¿Y yo puedo ir con ellos?

La voz del niño, floja y con una emoción y excitación impropias de la situación, hicieron sonreír a la chica.

-Claro.

-Pero para eso he de morirme, y mi tía no me deja.

La chica sin poderlo evitar, hechó a reír.

-Es normal, te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a ella, pero yo quiero ir con mis padres...

la chica le elevó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-¡Completamente! - contestó Terry separándose rápidamente de la chica, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos secos de tanto llorar.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿No te hecharán de menos? - el niño contestó de nuevo negando la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¡No tengo amigos, así que no importa! - los castaños ojos de la chica se oscurecieron aún más y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios por un breve periódo de tiempo.

-¿Y tu família?

La excitación de Terry disminuyó un poco, pero se sobrepuso con facilidad.

-Ya han pasado por esto, podrán superarlo.

-La muerte no es cosa de juego. - le recriminó al pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, ¡pero yo sólo quiero ir con papá y mamá!

-¿Tienes muchas ganas?

-¡Si!¡Estoy dispuesto a aguantar todo el dolor del mundo con tal de volver a verlos!

_"Aquí va la pregunta"_

-¿Quién te ha traído aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?

-Mi tío Chad, era el hermano de mi mamá y quería verla. Me dijo que me dejaría solo un rato y que después volvería. Ha llorado mucho, pero no tanto como yo – dijo inchando el pecho, orgulloso. La joven sólo pestañeó, incredula, y rompió de nuevo en carcajadas.

-Muy bien, entonces, este será tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿El qué? - preguntó el niño, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Volver con tus padres... y con Louis.

Pero Terry frunció el cejo, separándose unos metros de ella.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? - entonces un atisbo de temor asomó por su voz - ¿Vas a ... a ... matarme?

La chica lo miró significativamente, notando los temblores que el niño tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Eres la... muerte? - la chica respondió sonriendo y levantándose. El niño, sin embargo no pareció muy contento con la respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? - se impacientó la chica ante la mirada del pequeño de ojos azules.

-La muerte tiene esa cosa.. como se llama... ¿Guadaña? ¿Oz? No sé, esa arma con la que corta la cabeza... y se supone que tiene cara y todo de esqueleto, y va tapada por una túnica con capucha negra.

La chica lo miró con desconcierto antes de negar mientras ocultaba una nueva risa.

-Las peliculas lo exageran mucho... además, nunca nadie ha visto la muerte y a vivido para contarlo – eso era una gran mentira, pues había veces que la gente, tras convencerla, se daba cuenta que la muerte era un error prematuro y intentaba volver a vivir. Pero nunca lo contaban, tal vez porque lo creían demasiado importante o tal vez porque se olvidaban del asunto – ¿ te gusta esta nueva muerte o quieres que me disfrace de la otra?

El niño la miró, evaluándola.

-No, esta es mucho más guapa que la que me decían – dijo sonriendo. La chica se sonrojó levemente ante el pequeño piropo del niño.

-Me alegro.

-¿Tienes alas? También me decían que la muerte venía en forma de una mujer muy guapa con alas negras.

La chica comprobó que no había nadie alrededor y se agachó ante el niño.

-Vamos con tus padres.

El niño, sin mediar palabra, con una solitaria lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla, asintió, para ver con asombro como de la espalda de la chica salían dos grandes y hermosas alas negras y lilas. La chica le limpi´ço la ágrima con el pulgar y se levantó. El niño la cogió de la mano, y entonces los dos salieron a paso caminante hacia el pequeño bosque que señalaba la parte vieja y abandonada del cementerio, y guiados por un sendero el cual habitaban viejos angeles de piedra medio derruidos, se aceercaron poco a poco a un punto dónde el frío empezaba a hacerse presente.

-¿Me dolerá?

-La chica miró al niño que temblaba, puede que por el frío, pueude que por el miedo.

-En absoluto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica sonrió al niño, dándole confianza y apretándole la mano en señal de que no estaba solo y que no temiera.

-Isabella Swan... aunque todos me llaman Bella.

-¿Eres un espectro?

Entonce sla chica se paró y se agachó a la medida del niño, y cogiendole la otra mano, la puso en su pecho y espero pacientemente a que el niño, sorprendido y sonrojado, se quedara asombrado.

-Tu corazón late...

-Soy humana.

-¿Cuantos cientos de años tienes? - preguntó cuando volvieron a reanudar el camino mientras él se miraba la mano que había sentido los latidos del corazón de la chica muy sonrojado.

-Cientos ninguno... sólo tengo doce más que tú.

El niño se puso a contar, mal en su interior y la niña lo sacó de dudas.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Y de verdad eres la muerte?

Bella sonrió con pesar.

-Soy más que eso, soy alguien muy importante al sitio donde vas... por desgracia.

Y así, de nuevo en silencio, se perdieron entre sombras y angeles de piedra, quiénes les seguían con su fría mirada hasta que desaparecieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Aún con la larga falda de gasas y el ajustado corsé, Bella se dirigió a paso lento hacia uno de los despachos. Estaban en un castillo, en una gran zona, infinita pintada de verdes y frescos pastos, de altas y majestuosas montañas y lagos de agua fría y cristalina. Un lugar dónde a pesar de la nieve que podía caer, las flores no marchitaban y a pesar del tiempo que pasara sin llover, los árboles no se secaban. Un lugar precioso en el que descansar tras una trabajosa vida. El paraíso de los espectros, fantasmas y demás espíritus humanos. Los animales tenían otro lugar.

Mientras, Bella llegaba al despacho, y sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró con violencia, bastante molesta.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas a vivir conmigo? - preguntó muy enfadada a un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio lacio la miró mientras se levantaba hábilmente de la silla de un elegante y antiguo escritorio.

-¿Bella? ¿De que hablas? - preguntó con cierto nerviosismo mientras ordenaba los papeles que tenía en la mano con rapidez.

-¡Todo el mundo comenta que te vas a vivir conmigo a Forks!

-Pues debe ser un error, yo no he dicho eso...

-¡Mike! - el grito autoritario de Bella hizo enrojecer y apartar la mirada de Mike Newton.

-Majestad...

-No me llames así, sabes que lo odio.

-Es cierto... y además, estamos solos, nadie nos escucha – la sonrisa pícara del chico hizo su aparición en su atractico rostro, haciendo de la cara del joven de diecisiete años una mueca insinuante. Pero Bella no se dejó acobardar por ello, y asintió con mirada desafiante. Las puertas que había abierto la joven de un golpe minutos antes se cerraron con un suave portazo, dejandolos absolutamente solos. El chico se acercó a ella, rodeando el escritorio al tiempo que profundizaba su sonrisa.

-Y ahora contesta, ¿Y ese rumor?

-Te repito que no he sido yo... - dijo en un murmullo mientras se acercaba a la joven. Le sorprendió que la chica no huyera, como era habitual cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, pero eso sólo sirvió para contentarlo más. Colocó sinuosamente una mano en la cintura de la chica, rodeandola y pegándola a él con violéncia. Con la mano libre, Mike alzó el m mentón de la chica, acariciándolo suavemente mientras acercaba el rostro al suyo. Bella podía sentir el aliento de Mike y notó la cercania entre ellos, así que, a menos de un centimetro entre ambos labios, Bella consiguió poner el dedo índice en labios de él. Mike, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió sorprendido. La chica se lo quedó mirando largamente con brillo serio y entonces reiró el dedo.

Con un escalofrío, Bella sintió los labios de Mike sobre los suyos, ligeramente entreabiertos. Nunca había sido muy dada a ese tipo de contacto y cualquier cosa que ver con el sexo contrario de ese tipo la incomodaba de sobremanera (siempre y cuando no fueran niños, puesto que ellos no hacían esas cosas).

-Ese rumor lo extendiste tú porque... - murmuró Bella contra los labios de Mike quién, placentero, se había dejado llevar por la supuesta magia del momento, y apretándola contra él aún más, respondió.

-Yo vivo en Forks.. y tu vas a ir a vivir a él..sólo lo he exagerado un poco... - Mike intentó profundizar, pero una rápida y violenta bofetada le hizo girar la cara y soltar a la chica entre sus brazos. Había sido un golpe muy flojo, Bella lo había hecho con esa intención, pero a Mike le dejó perplejo. Sonrió. Supuso que algo así no podía ser tan fácil, y menos con ella.

-Eres un imbécil que no me conoce si crees que te iba a despejar el camino, Mike. - le comentó la joven, muy sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho.. - el chico intentó parecer avergonzado bajando la vista y haciéndose el tímido, y supo que, aunque Bella no le creyera, estaba dudando – són las hormonas. - ese final de frase se cargó las posibles dudas de Bella. Con el entrecejo fruncido, la chica lo miró con severidad y enojo. Se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada realmente gordo, y decidió pasar del tema y olvidarlo al ver la expresión traviesa de Mike.

-Así que porque vayas a ser mi vecino en Forks has de ir comentando por ahí que vas a vivir conmigo...

-Forks es un pueblo pequeño, compréndelo, soy el único que conoces, también voy al instituto, y posiblemente coincidamos en algunas clases. Eso, apartando este tema, en el cual también estamos los dos. Pasaremos mucho más rato juntos...

-Pues vaya... - murmuró la chica apartando una mirada aborrecida - ¿Des de cuando vives en Forks? - preguntó entonces con curiosidad.

Todos los vivos de aquel castillo, tenian hogares en diferentes partes del mundo. Allí sólo iban una vez finalizados sus trabajos o otras cosas, y sólo llegaban allí mediante mágia. Bella mismo era de Phoenix, y por lo que se enteró después, Mike de Forks, dos lugares con bastante distáncia entre sí. Y aún así se veían cada día.

-Y conozco a tu padre. Le caigo bien - le dijo cambiando de tema.

_"¡Arg! Esto sólo puede pasarme a mí! Irme a un lugar al que odio, acompañado de un admirador que se aprovecha en cuanto puede y encima que conoce a mi padre!"_

Con un suspiro de resignación, la chica se dejó caer en el sofá rojo del despacho, mientras Mike avanzaba unos pasos, manteniendo las distancias, y se paraba en frente de ella.

-No es por presumir, pero en el instituto soy bastante popular, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por si te marginan. - comentó sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de escucharlo, ¡me has alegrado este segundo! Felicidades – dijo taciturna, apoyando la cabeza en la mano. En el gran instituto de Phoenix, con más de tres mil alumnos en su curso, Bella nunca había tenido amigos, si compañeros y conocidos, pero nada más. Sabía por terceros de algunos chicos interesados en ella, pero no se le acercaban. Ella era bastanta introvertida y le gustaba estar sola, se había acostumbrado. Iba a ser difícil empezar de nuevo en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, dónde los cotilleas abundaban, todo el mundo se conocía, y para colmo tener que estar con un perrito faldero como Mike de compañero, además del trabajo.

Era cierto que no tenía porqué mudarse, pero su madre, Renée, se había casado con Phil, un jugador de beísbol de la liga menor, y ciertamente, a causa de ella y los viajes de él, no tenían mucho tiempo en pareja, por lo que la chica decidió irse con Charlie, su padre, a Forks para que su madre pudiera acompañar a su ahora marido en sus viajes.

Su madre sabía qué era Bella y que tipo de trabajo hacía, por lo que nunca le recriminaba el llevar esa ropa oscura, gótica. No sabía como se lo tomaría su padre.

-No será tan malo, Bella, estaremos los dos – Mike parecía querer consolarla, y intentó acercasele de nuevo, pero ella se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me preocupa – le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Cuándo te veré en el instituto?

La chica se detuvo, pensando. En cuanto llegara a casa tendría que darse prisa en revisar su equipaje y luego su madre y ella tendrían que darse prisa para ir al aeropuerto. Llegaría a Forks más o menos en unas seis horas, contando el viaje de cuatro horas en avión Phoenix – Seattle, una hora en avioneta des de allí a Port Angeles y otra más en coche hasta su nueva casa. Llegaría a las diez a su casa, un poco tarde, y a la mañana siguiente empezaría el instituto. En realidad, iba a irse el día anterior, con más traquilidad, pero un pequeño problema en el castillo que Renée le tubo que enmascarar a Charlie les hizo cambiar de planes.

-Mañana, probablemente.

El chico pareció sorprendido.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No necesitarás descansar tras el viaje? - Bella negó.

-Para eso tengo seis horas sentada y las que quedan de la noche para dormir.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar mañana para ir juntos? No sabrás dónde están la mitad de las clases.

-Me arriesgaré. ¡Ya te veré en el instituto, Mike! - se despidió con la mano alzada antes de salir a toda prisa ondenado sus largos cabellos y su falda de gasas por los pasillos. Pasó medio corriendo por unos estrechos y fríos pasillos superiores antes de empezar a subir escaleras en dirección a las torres. Algunas noches se quedaba a dormir ahí, cuando la cosa estaba agitada. Esta vez, llamó a la puerta delante de la cual se había parado. Aunque era la _reina_ de aquél lugar, había personas a las que les tenía n profundo respeto.

-Majestad, cuantas veces le he dicho que no hace falta que llame a las puertas, esós somos nosotros. - le dijo una mujer mayor de aspecto oriental con un leve accento mientrs le abría la puerta.

-Te haré caso cuando tú dejes de llamarme _majestad_, mis padres me pusieron un nombre, aunque nose para qué si nadie lo utiliza.

-El joven Mike si. - le contestó la mujer adentrándose en la gran y iluminada habitación dónde un gran espejo de cueerpo entero, rodeado de muchos tantos, estaba rodeado de flores violáceas y lilas, desprendiendo su suabe aroma gracias a las velas que todo lo iluminaban. Con algunos pentágonos y estrellas de cinco puntas, las alfombras y tapices decoraban el resto de la estancia.

-Mike se toma demasiadas confianzas, Yuri – musitó Bella mientrs la mujer le pasaba un bolso negro con brillantes hebillas. Bella lo cogió con un suspiro yse dirigió hacia una puerta anexa que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena y había velas por todos lados. Era unbaño bastane moderno con aspecto de viejo.

-Relájate mientras preparo el espejo.

-Ok – contestó Bella mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía el pestillo. No era necesario, pero una vez, hacía un par de años, Mike irrumpió en pleno baño de la chica para preguntarle una cosa antes de que se marchara. Por suerte para ella, el baño había tenido una espesa espuma que le tapaba casi toda, por ello fue que Mike se salvó de ser condenado. No había vuelto a ocurrir pero no quería correr riesgos. Se acercó al espejo pequeño y redondo del lavabo y se cepilló el pelo, haciendo que las pequeñas lores purpúreas se cayeran solas, flotando. Luego se desabrochó el corsé como pudo, aunque tenía bastante experiéncia con esas piezas de ropa, luego se quitó la falda de largas gasas y las medias negras, así como las botas. Por último, la ropa interior voló y ella corrió a meterse en el baño, templado y lleno de burbujas y espuma, así cómo de pequeñas flores aromáticas flotando por el agua. Eso no iba apoder hacer en casa de Charlie.

Tras media hora en remojo y tras enjabonarse, salió de la bañera como nueva, y rodeando su delicada figura con una mullida toalla, se cepilló el pelo de nuevo, con parsimonia, y con el secador portátil que llevaba ella se lo alisó y secó. Cogiendo el bolso procedió a sacar sus prendas de vestir normales, las que llevaba al instituto, una fina camiseta de manga corta, ajustada y negra, y unos vaqueros oscuros, además de la ropa interior y las botas oscuras. A punto de acabar y tras ponerse unas negras muñequeras con una delicada mariposa lila en cada una, se peinó y recogió sus antes ropajes. Apagó las velas una a una, llevándose un reconfortante olor perfumado de cada una de ellas. Tras quedarse a oscuras barió el pestillo y salió de la habitación, absolutamente preparada para el largo viaje. Yuri, acompañada de otro anciano japonés, de nombre Yamato, le sonreían delante del más grande y lujoso de los espejos.

-¿Ya has acabado? Hoy has ido rápida – le dijo el anciano mirando a la joven con ternura. Bella sólo tenía diecisiete años, y a lo largo de su vida había crecido sabiendo su destino, no pudiendo ser una adolescente normal. Ella le sonrió.

-Tengo algo de prisa.

-Bueno, supongo que la próxima vez que te veamos ya vivirás en Forks – contestó riendo la vieja Yuri. Asintió mientras se desplazaba hacia ellos y los abrazaba con cariño. Los dos ancianos procedentes de Japón, habían sido el máximo apoyo para la joven adolescente en la vida que le había tocado vivir. Miró al espejo, con un gran y plateado marco, con diferentes dibujos de antiguas divinidades, a un lado las fatales, y a otro las buenas. El espejo empezó a brillar en la luz de las muchas velas de la habitación, y colocó una mano en la superfície, que poco a poco se fue hundiendo como si se tratara de la superfície de un lago en la que metes los dedos para comprobar la temperatura.

-Bella, espera – volteó mientras sacaba la mano. El anciano Yamato se acercó a ella y le entregó un redondo espejo de mano, de esos antiguos de mano con mango. El marco, como el grande, era plateado, pero en diferencia, las esculturas y formas eran angeles oscuros llorando y mirando hacia el espejo, como si fuera la superfície del lago.

-Sabemos que en Phoenix tienes un espejo de cuerpo entero en tu habitación, es por allí por dónde vienes, pero no creo que te lo puedas llevar a Forks.

Bella asintió.

-No es muy cómodo llevarlo en la mano, pesamucho, y no me fío de los portaequipajes de los aviones, así que lo dejaré en casa.

-¿Y qué hará allí?

-Renée se mudará en unos meses a Jacksonville si Phil finalmente firma con los Suns, y según me ha comentado, el tema va bien. Dice que en el caso de que compren una casa me darán una habitación y llevarán el espejo.

-Muy bien.

-¿No és un poco pequeño este espejo?

-No va a servir de portal para lo mismo que el otro, pero nos podremos comunicar por si pasa algo, y si has de coger algo pequeño, te lo podremos pasar.

-¿Y cómo lo haré para venir?

-Mike tiene un espejo en el recibidor de su casa... me dijo que no le importaría compartirlo. - ante eso, la chica frunció el ceño con enojo, apartó la mirada y cogió su bolso con más fuerza de la deseada.

-Pero como vemos que esa no era tu idea, le pedimos a Mike que nos trajera un plano de toda esa zona – se apresuró a mencionar Yuri. - hemos descubierto que hay bastantes lagos por los bosques de por allí, la mayoría son pequeños y poco profundos, pero te servirán. Lo único que tendrias que hacer sería, con el espejo, decirnos en cuál te encuetras y de inmediato lo popndriamos en funcionamiento.

-Vale.. ¿Y cuál me pilla más cerca? - preguntó, aún tensa.

-En el antiguo cementerio. Hay una pequeña charca, bastante grande, que se pierde por la zona del bosque. Es la más cercana.

La chica asintió, les dió las buenas noches y se fue por el gran espejo de la fatalidad después de que le hubieran deseado un buen viaje. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, des de un principio, llegar a Forks por medio de los espejos, pero Charlie aún no sabía nada y no lo vería para nada natural si una mañana se apareciera su hija en la puerta principal de su casa sin más ni menos. Es era un problema, ocultar lo que era iba a ser díficil, y su madre le había prometido ayudarla respecto al tema.

Tras pasar el espejo se encontró con la ya familiar habitación de hielo, una estancia de pocos metros cuadrados completamente de hielo, en la que el frío se encargaba de congelarte las entrañas.Iluminado por velas con fuego azul y frío, la chica se volvió. Se giró por última vez para ver por el espejo que había pasado a los dos ancianos que la miraban, a pesar de verse ellos sólos reflejados. Se dirigió entonces hacia el otro gran espejo, con el marco hecho absolutamente de hielo. Lo traspasó sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento y finalmente, avanzó unos pasos por su habitación, que le resultó en ese momento terriblemente calurosa hasta que se acostumbró. El espejo de su habitación era del tamaño típico de un espejo de cuerpo entero, con un marco elegante y plateado.

Dejó el bolso en la cama con pesadez y se dirigió hacia la cocina dónde estaba su madre.

-¿Ya has vuelto? - le preguntó mientras acababa de embolver unos sanwiches para el camino en avión de su hija.

-Si.

-Ve a comprobar tus maletas por si te fatla algo y prepárate que en cinco minutos salimos.

-Muy bien.

-¡Deja el bolso con el traje sucio encima de la lavadora!¡Te lo mandaré en cuanto lo lave y lo planche! - le gritó su madre mientras Bella ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Con esmero abrió la maleta más pequeña, la que tenía más a mano, y depositó sobre la ropa el pequeño espejo que le había dado Yamato. La cerró y comprobó en su habitación que no se dejaba nada. Fue al lavabo donde se peinó, cogió sus maletas y su anorak (que se pondría en cuanto pisara Port Angeles si no antes) y se dispuso a bajar hasta el coche y guardar sus maletas en el maletero. Unos minutos después, su madre bajó con otro pequeño bolso en la mano, negro y nuevo. La miró con desconfianza.

Charlaron de cualquier cosa durante el camino al aeropuerto. Renée intentó de nuevo disuadirla de irse a Forks pero Bella se mantuvo impasible.

-Me irá bien cambiar de aires – le contestó por última vez mientras una voz femenina por los altavoces llamaba a todos los que se dirigían a Seattle.

-Toma esto – le dijo su madre entregándole el bolso oscuro del que Bella había recelado. Odiaba que le compraran cosas – aquí dentro hay un par de sanwiches por si tienes hambre, te he dejado dinero para que cenes en el aeropuerto de Seattle, tienes el móbil y te he puesto los guantes de piel que te compré la semana pasada por si tienes frío. Te quiero, cariño, si pasa algo llámame y voleremos a por tí. Salúdame a Charlie – murmuró su madre con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza. Bella correspondió al abrazo y se despidió – ¡No olvides escribir! - le dijo por último su madre.

Acomodándose en el asiento de la ventanilla, Bella miró el pequeño bolso que se había llevado como equipaje de mano. Lo abrió y encontró dos pequeños sanwiches envueltos y un móbil apagado. El móbil tenía apenas una semana, y se lo había regalado Phil. Decidida a dormirse un rato, una azafata le dió una manta y bajó la persiana de la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Un enojo enorme le vino en acordarse de Mike en pleno vuelo unas horas después, cuando se despertó. ¡Practicamente la habían besado!¡Y encima él! Se hubiera podido apartar, pero si no, Mike nunca admitiría ser él el causante de ése estúpido rumor. Ahora encima tendría que soportarlo como vecino y en el instituto. Se tocó los labios con uno de los dedos, recordando a Mike, y se clavó la uña. Seria mejor encontrarle novia pronto o sus hormonas se desatarían demasiado alrededor de ella. Mike era un buen chico, guapo y inteligente, pero era muy celoso, y no le gustaría tenerlo como novio. Se durmió unos minutos después. Las horas siguientes del vuelo consiguió dormirlas sin apenas esfuerzo. Se despertó cuando anunciaron que iban a aterrizar.

En bajar del avión, miró su reloj y comprobó que faltaba media hora para que la avioneta saliera, por lo que se compró en un pequeño bar del aeropuerto una botella de agua y se comió un plato de pasta. No le apetecían los sanwiches, si acaso se los comería en casa. Sin hambre, pagó y se fue a coger la avioneta, la cual tardó una hora justo en llegar a Port Angeles.

Bella bajó pensativa las escalerillas con su bolso negro y entonces vió a su padre, al jefe de policía Swan, Charlie, poniendo sus maletas en el coche patrulla. Se colocó el anorak negro con rapideza y los guantes de piel oscura que su madre le había comprado. Eran las nueve y cinco.

Sonriendo, la chica lo abrazó torpemente.

-Hola papá.

-Hola Bella, has cambiado un poco des de la última vez que te vi. Me alegro que hayas venido. - dijo su padre sonriendo - ¿Qué tal Renée y Phil?

-Muy bien.

Y en silencio, se pusieron en camino hacia Forks, hablando de cosas triviales.

-¿Sabes, Bella?

-Dime.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que necesitarias un coche, el instituto está a tres kilómetros de casa.

-No me va mal anda un poco cada día, papá.

-No. Además, no creo que te haga mucha gracia que te lleve yo en el coche patrulla, ¿verdad? - preguntó mirando a su hija por el retrovisor.

-Acertaste de nuevo. ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que me compre un coche?

-Pues..

-La verdad es que tengo bastante dinero, aasí que no habría demasiados problemas para eso, pero no sé dónde puedo comprarlo...

-Bella, ya te he comprado yo uno.

La chica alzó la mirada de la ventanilla con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... si – musitó nervioso. - creo que és perfecto para alguien como tú.

_"¿Alguien cómo yo?¿Debo preocuparme?"_

-Vale, gracias, papá.

-¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black?

-¿Quién?

-El que iba de pesca con nosotros... el que tenía dos hijas gemelas, ¿las recuerdas?

-Ehm... no. - contestó Bella, estrujándose el cerebro para buscar algo relacionado con Billy. Le sonaba el nombre, pero ella siempre había tenido falcilidad para olvidar las cosas desagradables, así que no esperaba acordarse de nada.

-Bueno, da igual. Le compre su coche, está en silla de ruedas y no puede conducirlo.

-¿Es muy viejo? - preguntó temerosa la chica, mirando a su padre fijamente.

-Lo he probado, además de que el cacharro ha tenido un mecánico excelente, va a las mil maravillas.

_"Cacharro. Parece que la vida en Forks va a ser más complicada de lo que me temía"_

Empezaron a divisar entre tanta oscuridad las luces del pueblo hasta que estuvieron dentro. Unos diez minutos más tarde, el coche aparcaba en el jardín delantero de la pequeña casa. Charlie bajó del coche y enciendió las luces del porche, además de dejar la puerta abierta. Mientras su padre cogía las maletas, la joven Swan se acercó otro gran vehículo que estaba aparcado al lado, que identificó como de color rojo. Al acercarse comprobó lo viejo que era el modelo y lo fuerte que parecía tener la carrocería. Seguramente sería uno de esos coches – tanque que no se destrozaban por nada en el mundo.

-Creo que és un Chevy del cinuenta y pico... - le dijo Charlie mientras entraba las maletas en casa. A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos chocolate. El coche le encantaba.

_"De momento no és tan malo. Veremos mañana"_

-¡Gracias por el coche, papá! He de reconocer que lo has clavado. - le felicitó la chica mientras ascendía las escaleras al segundo piso. Charlie salía justo de su habitación. De manera adusta le dió las gracias y le preguntó si había cenado ya, aunque era bastante tarde.

-Tengo unos sanwiches que mamá me hizo para el viaje. Y me iré a dar una ducha si no te importa – le dijo mientras se asomaba por la escalera.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras.

Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Bella empezó a organizar lo de sus maletas y a poner cada cosa en su sitio. En cuanto acabó, miró brevemente el espejo que le habían dado y después cogió su neceser y un pijama azul. Se metió en la ducha de nuevpo y empezó a relajarse. Se volvió a enjabonar aunque lo había hecho esa mañana porque le relajaba. Tras aclararse y secarse el pelo con secador, se puso el pijama y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para desearle las buenas noches a Charlie. Cuando entró en su habitación miró su escritorio, sobre el cual había un viejo ordenador con un módem al lado, y en conjunto, las pocas modificaciones que había hecho su padre en su habitación. Se metió entre sábanas y edredones y apagó la luz. A oscuras, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su tocador para encontrar en uno de los cajones de ropa interior (ahí seguro que nadie miraba) el espejo. Volvió a su cama, no sin tropezarse con la silla del escritorio, y masajeándose el pie, se volvió a cubrir con las mantas y se quedó mirando al espejo con melancolía.

Mañana sería el comienzo de su nueva vida en Forks, y nadie iba a fastidiárselo, ni tan siquiera Mike. Visitaría el cementerio por la tarde, o noche, según se viese.


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador la despertó a pesar de la poca costumbre de usarlo, ya que, a pesar de que su sueño era profundo, no era demasiado largo. Bella se levantó con sueño y se cambió su pijama por un tejano casi negro y una camiseta de manga larga negra de torso y rayada gris-negro por las mangas. Se puso las botas negras y hizo su cama en un momento. Bajó a la cocina con pereza y cuidado de no caerse ni tropezarse, agarró un bol, cereales y leche y desayunó con tranquilidad.su padre la saludó antes de desearle un buen día y marcharse.

Consultó la hora y se dió prisa en lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el pelo a la vez que se hacia una cola alta. Cogió el anorak y la mochila y salió de casa con las llaves de su monovolumen en la mano. Rezando interiormente para que se encendiera a la primera, a pesar de lo que le había asegurado su padre, el coche la sorprendió en medio de un gran estruendo. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia el instituto. Pasaron los minutos y en cuanto llegó, descubrió a nadie. Miró de nuevo la hora y comprobó lo pronto que era. Se acercó a un edificio el cartel del cual ponía "_Oficina Principal"_ y entró, internándose en una cálida sala. Fué recibida por una mujer pelirroja con gafas.

-Soy Isabella Swan.

La sorpresa relució en la cara de la mujer por un instante antes de evaluarla con la mirada rápidamente. Tras esbozar una leve sonrisa, empezó a buscar entre el papeleo hasta sacar un mapa y un horario. Tras explicarle los caminos más rápidos para llegar a sus clases y un par de indicaciones más la despidió y se alejó. Bella miró brevemente el horario y vió que su primera clase era Lengua y Literatura. Se metió en su coche y vió cómo el paisaje, antes desierto, ahora se hallaba abarrotado de viejos coches y gritos y risas de alumnos. Condució siguiendo a los demás coches y luego buscó un sitio en el gran aparcamiento. Tras apagar el motor y consultar nuevamente el mapa, la chica bajó con la cabeza gacha del monovolumen con la mochila en el hombro. Al dar dos pasos se dió cuenta de que una sombra la seguía, se giró y vió la cara que más poco le apetecía ver en ese momento.

Mike Newton se paró unos segundos antes de avalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla estrechamente. Notó a la gente mirando y la ira salió a relucir.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?! - le dijo con la colera impregnando cada palabra. Con un fuerte empujón consiguió separarse de Mike, quién la miró con una sonrisa. ¿De dónde habían salido esas confianzas?

-¿Dónde te toca?

-No te importa en lo más mínimo, ¿vale? Déjame en paz.

Y dicho lo dicho, la chica salió del corro que se había formado con fuertes pisadas. Buscó con prisas la clase que le tocaba y entró rápidamente, dejando el anorak antes. Se dirigió al profesor, aún roja de vergüenza y furia, y el profesor le asignó un pupitre en la última fila.

La mayoría de los alumnos entraron segundos después en corrillo, rodeando a algún alumno popular, chico, ya que la mayoría eran chicas. Sacó el material y notó a alguien sentarse a su lado. Cuando se giró por poco sale corriendo, pues allí estaba Mike, con una reluciente sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado en el aparcamiento. El profesor empezó a hablar y los chicos se seguían mirando, ella con fúria, él con picardía. Entonces, Bella notó que el rubio cabello del chico estaba cuidadosamente en punta, lo que le daba un aspecto más deportivo y cálido.

-Parece que tienes a la mayoría del instituto detrás de ti.

-Ya te dije que conmigo no tenías que preocuparte de eso, que los amigos te saldrían por los oídos. Sobretodo amigos... - lo último lo dijo con cierto tono celoso. Ella sólo elevó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

El profesor le entregó entonces una lista de los libros que se tenía que leer, una lista que resultó aburrida, ya que los había leído todos. Notó a Mike intentar acercarse a ella, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto una mirada peligrosa se extrelló contra sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué te toca ahora? - le preguntó en acabarse la clase. Consultando el horario le contestó.

-Historia.

-Te acompaño – le dijo y sin dejarle tiempo a negarse la cogió de la mano, causando miradas celosas en las chicas.

_"Genial, el primer día y ya me miran mal"_

-A mi también me toca Historia – mencionó un chico de aspecto agradable, con la cara llena de granos y el pelo negro brillante con algo de grasa.

-Hola Eric – le dijo rapidamente Mike mientras la arrastraba hasta la puerta, pero Bella se plantó en dirección al chico.

-¿De veras?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Eric sorprendido y fuertemente sonrojado.

-Pues te lo agradecería mucho.

-Te voy a llevar yo, Bella... - pero el rubio se vió interrumpido por la chica quién, en deshacerse de su mano, se acercó al pelinegro y lo cogió del anorak con prisas.

-Te veo luego, Mike – consiguió musitar al pasar a su lado. Ni siquiera vió la sorpresa en la cara de las chicas que rodeaban ahora a Mike.

Tras haber salido al pasillo y ella asegurarse de que el rubio no los seguía (aunque sí una sospechosa comitiva que andaba muy cerca de ellos), el chico empezó a hablar con ella y a preguntarle cosas sobre Phoenix. Llegaron a la clase puntuales y la chica se volvió hacia el profesor para que le firmara los papeles. Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidas, en las cuales conoció a Jessica, una chica de cabello oscuro y espesa cabellera rizada que no paraba de hablarle (y mirarla con ojos entrecerrados en cuanto Mike se acercaba, cosa que eludió toda la mañana).

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y con ello una nueva avalancha de miradas sobre ellas. Con Jessica hablandole en todo momento sobre cosas triviales, se pusieron a la cola para conseguir el almuerzo, y en acabar se dirigieron hacia una mesa que llena de chicos y chicas que la miraban con interés. Había un par de sillas libres a cada lado de la mesa y Bella ya se iba a sentar con Jessica cuando las más que conocidas manos de Mike le rodearon los hombros y la desviaron hacia otras las otras dos sillas en las que se sentaron. La chica notó las miradas de Jessica y a otra chica a la que le habían presentado antes llamada Angela sentarse a su lado. A pesar de estar sentados, Mike no quitaba el brazo de sus hombros, por lo que la chica le pellizcó por la zona de las costillas, sobresaltando al chico, que la soltó de inmediato.

En silencio, la chica empezó a comer un poco mientras los demás adolescentes se iban presentando y sonriendo. Ella sólo asentía y sonreía, mientras por dentro estaba controlándose para no matar a Mike DE VERDAD. Hubiera preferido hacer lo mismo que en Phoenix, irse a una mesa poco poblada, o tal vez al patio (aunque estubiera lloviendo) y quedarse sola, pensando en sus cosas.

Pero rápidamente comprendió que las cosas no eran tán fáciles allí. Bien, esa noche, en cuanto acudiera al segundo mundo (así lo llamaba ella) iban a tener una pequeña charla.

Mientras los demás hablaban y reían, la chica se dispuso a observar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la mesa en la que estaba, y localizó a cinco alumnos que le hicieron dejar de respirar.

Se trataban de tres chicos y dos chicas, todos ellos de bellezas inhumanas, cosa que sospechó que era cierta. Sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de naranja. Los tres parecían estar en su propio mundo pero algo le dijo que eran perfectamente conscientes de su mirada. El primer chico tenía grandes músculos y un cabello oscuro y rizado, el segundo, en frente suyo, también era musculoso pero más alto y delgado con un fino cabello color miel. Y por último, el de aspecto más joven, de complexión más liviana que la de los otros dos y con un cabello despeinado y de color cobreizo. Las chicas eran polos opuestos, una alta, con un cuerpo similar al de las modelos y un cabello rubio hasta media espalda. La otra chica era baja, con el cabello negro señalando diferentes direcciones y con unos bonitos rasgos de duendecillo. Una cosa que compartían era la extrema palidez, y los ojos oscuros. No pudo esconder la sorpresa en su rostro al ver al chico más joven girarse hacia ella, mirándola con atención y un punto de desconcierto y ver sus ojos. Eran negro como el carbón, pero no tenían el carcaterísitico color borhoña que conocía. Tal vez esos eran los llamados vegetarianos.

Nunca había conocido a ninguno. Pero algo con lo que no había contado es que no podía despegar la mirada de ese ser perfecto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y ella intentó zafarse de semejante fuerza invisible.

Percibió un movimiento a su lado y la tensión de Mike en cuanto averiguó a quién obervaba. El chico de cabello cobrizo dijo algo con extrema rapidez y en un momento los restantes chicos y chicas la estaban mirando. Se sintió enrojecer pero no apartó la mirada. Sólo duró un segundo, después todos miraron a diferentes lados y empezaron a hablar, pero Mike ya había puesto de nuevo el brazo en sus hombros, en señal de posesión, cosa que no pudo enfurecerla más. Con un aviso en la mirada, el chico miró a la extraña familia y dejó su brazo.

-¿Estabas mirando a los Cullen? - la voz chillona de una chica de ojos de besugo y lengua insolente llamada Lauren la hizo voltearse.

-¿Los Cullen?

-Si, són hermanos. Todos són hijos adoptivos de el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme, no pueden tener hijos. Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen. Los otros dos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale están con ellos porqué són su família de acogida, aunque ya són mayores de edad.

Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar esa estúpida voz informarla tan insolentemente. Si se enterara de quién era ella, la chica ya estaría temblando de miedo, llorando y pidiendo compasión. Jessica, quién había cambiado de mirarla con celos a mirarla con alivio, salió en su defensa dándole más información.

-Pero no pierdas el tiempo con ellos. Emmett y Rosalie, así como Jasper y Alice salen juntos. El único que se libra és Edward Cullen, pero no ha salido con ninguna chica del instituto.

Con una sonrisa, Bella se lo agradeció con la mirada al tiempo que los volvia a mirar. Comprendió que los dos rubios eran hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, y también adivinó por las cercanías entre unos y otros quiénes eran sus respectivas parejas. Edward en cambio, volvía a mirarla.

Pero esa vez, la chica desvió la mirada al tiempo que los de su mesa se levantaban para ir a clases. Ella los imitó y respondió a la pregunta que Angela, tímidamente le había formulado.

-Ahora me toca Biología – respondió. Al instante notó la cercanía de Mike como intuyó su sonrisa triunfante sin verle.

-A mi también – le respondió la chica de aspecto tímido. Bella sonrió y se apartó del chico rubio antes de que pudiese acercarséle demasiado. En el camino que Jessica les acompañó, notó dirigiéndole miradas significativas a Angela, que suspiraba y se sonrosaba. En cuanto la chica de rizados cabellos se separó del grupo, Mike se le acercó peligrosamente y Ángela trató de preguntar algo que no había manera de que soltara. Al llegar a la puerta de la clase, finalmente Bella le dijo.

-Si hay algo que quieras preguntarme, sueltalo y ya está.

Angela asintió mientras la miraba con culpabilidad. Bien, a ella y a Mike. Entonces, Bella recordó las miradas interesadas en Mike de Jessica y Angela sonrojada mirandolos con intención.

-Antes de que preguntes, éste – dijo señalando despectivamente a Mike, quién miraba la clase con aspecto furioso – y yo, no estamos saliendo. Nunca hemos salido, y no tengo la intención de hacerlo, así que díselo a Jessica.

Angela la miró con gratitud, quitándole un peso de encima.

-Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima, Jessica no paraba de presionarme para que te preguntara.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil – musitó la castaña. Entraron en clase. Mike no pareció haberr escuchado la conversación, sólo miraba un punto en concreto de la fila de pupitres. La chica nueva se acercó a la mesa del profesor y le entregó los papeles que le firmó, al tiempo de que el profe la mandaba al único sitio disponibles.

Notó a Mike tenso y se giró para dirigirse a su sitio cuando vió a su compañero de laboratorio, Edward Cullen. Con las cejas alzadas, emprendió el camino hacia su mesa con Mike pegado a sus talones. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, dejó en su sitio su mochila y luego se giró, ignorando la mirada del Cullen.

-¿No tienes sitio, Mike? - el chico pareció sobresaltado y entonces la miró con cautela.

-Te veo luego, Bella – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella, cosa que no consiguió pues la chica se le escapó poniendose detrás del escritorio.

-Lo dudo mucho – murmuró ella al tiempo que se sentaba y el chico se marchaba, mirando continuamente hacia atrás.

El profesor empezó a hablar y ella intentó prestarle atención, pero el tema ya lo había dado y rápidamente se aburrió. Así que se concentró en mirar a su compañera, que se veía claramente incómodo. Estaba sentado lo más lejos que le permitía la mesa y agarraba la mesa con ambas manos. Bella se dió cuenta de que no era de complexión tan liviana como había supuesto en un principio, pues los fuertes y duros músculos se podían ver a causa de que se había arremangado las mangas hasta los codos. Los ojos de él se posaron en Bella y al instante, como reacción, la chica se puso colorada. Lo miró de reojo a la cara y al momento se dió cabezazos contra la mesa por haberse hecho una cola.

Edward pareció apretar con más fuerza la mesa y incluso a Bella le pareció sentir el crujir del escritorio, como si se lo estubiera cargando, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se fue poniendo más nerviosa a medida que los minutos pasaban. El chico de vez en cuando daba algún vistazo a Bella, pero con ojos negros y mirada enfurecida. Eso la acobardaba un poco, pero dejaba que se viera.

Mike no les quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento, y en una ocasión fue avisado por le mismo profesor.

Ni Bella ni Edward dijeron nada, pero el ambiente era tenso gracias al chico y incómodo para la chica. Quería dejar ir su pelo, para formar la cortina se separación entre ellos, pero algo de dijo que no era buena idea, así que se dejó la cola y volteó a mirar al otro lado. El sonido de la puerta del aula abrirse les hizo a todos voltear menos a Edward, que se hallaba en su propio mundo, tenso y angustiado. La secretaria que había atendido a Bella por la mañana avisaba al señor Banner de que tenía una llamada. El profesor se disculpó y salió de del aula con la señora Cope, al tiempo que un rumor de voces se alzaba en la clase.

Bella no pudo ni girar la cabeza y Mike ya estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo, y con algo entre las manos. Algo le dió mala espina.

-¿Tienes a un puerco espín en el asiento? Al final te tendremos que pegar con pegamento exra resistente tu trasero a una silla, Mike.

-Si me lo pegas tú no hay problema.

La chica lo miró con frialdad al tiempo que esbozaba una mueca de asco.

-Eres un salido – le comentó.

-Ya te dije que eran las hormonas.

-Pues contrólalas, alejalas de mí.

-Eres tú la que las impacienta y alerta.

-Pues ya puedes ir al médico para que te lo curen, pero a mí no te me acerques.

Mike se había ido acercando a ella por encima del escritorio, y ella alejándose hasta casi caerse del asiento.

-Mike, fuera... tienes a un ejercito de chicas a tus pies en este instituto, calma a tus hormonas con ellas, estarán más que contentas.

-Pero es que mis hormonas alteradas van a por tí.

-Pues véncelas... - decía ella ya con agresividad. Ese jueguecito no le gustaba nada.

-Són más fuertes que yo.

-Pues ves al gimnasio, ¿qué quieres que te diga? - preguntó alterada y cansada.

-Si tienes problemas con las hormonas, Newton, recuerda que el hospital está cerca y que mi padre és doctor. Si quieres se lo podría comentar, así tal vez te calmes un poco – la voz que escuchó la chica, aterciopelada, varonil, suave y seductora la dejó helada. ¡Edward Cullen la estaba ayudando! Mentalmente le abrazó una y mil veces.

En cambio, Mike parecía a punto de saltar sobre él para matarlo. Podria intentarlo, pero Bella no lo permitiría, no le daría la muerte (una muerte que creía que no podía ser tan fácil para él), siendo ella la reina del sgundo mundo.

-Gracias, Cullen, pero nadie te ha preguntado – le dijo con cada sílaba impregnada de peligroso veneno. En cambio, Bella se entusiasmó.

-¿Ah, sí? - le preguntó girándose hacia el chico, que, a pesar de estar en el quinto pino de la mesa, se había volteado hacia ellos con mirada oscura. Edward la miró por un momento, con esa belleza que la atontaba, y asintió al tiempo que sus ojos negros la miraban de nuevo con fúria. La chica se sobresaltó por dentro pero intentó no hacerle caso.

-¿És normal entonces que sea tan salido?

-Creo que más que salido, está necesitado.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se hechó a reír, quitando por un momento la mirada furiosa del chico Cullen y substituyéndola por otra pícara. No podía parar de reír.

-Pero igualmente se lo comentaré a mi padre y ya te diré, Newton.

La campana sonó a pesar de que el señor Banner no había venido, y Edward salió rápidamente hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Mike con... ¿odio? La chica, aún riendo, se preguntó qué tipo de roces habrian tenido antes de que ella llegara.

Aún riéndose, Bella guardó los libros en la mochila y siguió a Mike, enfurruñado y con los ojos peligrosos. No parecía enfadado, sino alerta.

-¿Te has enfadado, Mike?

-No – contestó cortante el chico.

-Creo que sólo intentaba ser simpático... - le contestó Bella.

-Pues yo creo que no sólo se trataba de eso, así que ándate con cuidado... - el tono de su voz cada vez era más posesivo y la chica se exasperó, entró en el gimnasio y habló con el entrenado Clapp, quién le dijo que no era necesario que empezara ese día con las clases. Bella suspiró con alivio, gimnasia era lo peor para ella, una chica torpe y más patosa imposible. En clase, Mike no paraba de sonreírle, y cada vez que hacía eso, Bella le devolvía una sonrisa burlona, recordando la memorable intervención para salvarla en Biología. Ese chico, aparte de ser guapo, misterioso y tener algo que le sonaba mucho, parecía simpático. Parecía. A Mike parecía no gustarle demasiado. La camapana sonó, indicando el fin de las clases, y Bella cogió la mochila y se marchó sin avisar a Mike.

Confiaba en poder escaparse, además, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Es atarde iba a ir al cementerio, dónde la llevarian a su "reino". Odiaba llamarle así. Ella, la reina de todas las muertes, decidía sobrer la muerte de las personas una vez los oráculos veían quién había de morir. Ella no lo había escogido, había nacido con ello. Por ello, Bella sabía cosas que los humanos normales no sabían, como por ejemplo, la exsisténcia de otros seres oscuros, como por ejemplo los hombres lobo o los vampiros, y otras "personas" que ayudaban en la muerte, los llamados "angeles de la fatalidad". El peor era para ella el más conocido y cruel, el "angel del dolor". Lo odiaba. Era peor que Mike.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso y en el baile que se celebraría en menos de un mes en el castillo del segundo mundo, la chica llegó al monovolumen, y en abrirlo una sombra me cubrió al completo. ¿Des de cuando Mike había crecido tanto? Se preguntó con sorna.

-Antes, en Biologia, se me olvidó darte esto – la chica se volteó, casi chocando contra el rubio que le ofrecía una caja de madera alargada. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Yuri me dijo que te lo diera, fuí ayer por la noche.

Cogió la caja que le tendían y la abrió con cuidado. Allí dentro, una cinta negra, al parecer de raso y con un pequeño colgante en forma de crucifijo plateado, con una rosa roja como la sangre en medio, se abría paso entre telas oscuras. Bella miró a Mike, confusa y sorprendida.

-Yo tengo lo mismo pero en una cadena diferente. Nos avisarán cuando haya urgencias o necesiten hablar con nosotros. ¿Nunca habías tenido ninguno? - lre preguntó el chico con indiferencia. Aún estaba enfadado.

-No... - negó Bella – pero gracias por dármelo, Mike.

Y dicho lo que dijo, viendo al chico con expresión defraudad alejarse, no pudo menos que sentir compasión.

-¿A qué hora irás? - el sitio era más que evidente. Esperó la respuesta del chico con paciencia, montándose en su coche y arrancando el escandaloso motor.

-Pues... no lo sé, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con la tienda – Mike pareció desilusionado, pero Bella lo arregló rápidamente guiñándole un ojo. No veía bien, darle esperanzas, pero así siempre se animaba.

-Entonces ya nos veremos. No tengas prisa, yo miraré lo de la "fiesta" – dijo en silencio la última palabra, pero el chico la entendió y se fué sonriendo en dirección opuesta.

La chica cogió el volante y apretó el accelerador, cambiando de marchas para salir del párquing. Había cola para salir, ya que todos se iban a la misma hora, por lo que se lo tomó con calma. Vió el volvo plateado detrás suyo, y con sorpresa, identificó al conductor como Edward Cullen, acompañado de sus hermanos. El coche de delante se paró para esperar a alguien, por lo que lo aprovechó para ver mejor el collar que Mike le había dado por orden de Yuri. Le encantó, y decidió ponerselo. Le costó bastante, ya que estaba en un coche en marcha, pero al fin lo consiguió. Esperó dos minutos más a salir del parquing y entonces la cruz de su nuevo "collar" la hizo estremecerse. Aún estaba el coche de los Cullen detrás, aún no habían salido directamente a la carretera. De nuevo, el bello crucifijo la hizo estremecerse violentamente y un nuevo dolor en la base de la garganta, en el mismo lugar que ocupaba la bella joya, la hizo querer gritar de dolor.

Empezó a encontrarse mal y la vista se le nubló. El crucifijo le ardía y a la vez la congelaba. Se sintió débil y pronto decidió pararse en la cuneta, al lado de un bosque para poder descansar, ya que estaba mareada. Se paró en el pequeño trozo de tierra y dejó que los demás coches pararan.

De pronto, la cabina del coche se volvió cada vez más pequeña y asfixiante y Bella, cada vez con el crucifijo más doloroso en la garganta, apagó el motor del coche y salió disparada hacia el bosque, sin mirar siquiera qué coche había parado detrás del suyo.


	4. Nota

_**EDIT**_: Ya he creado cuenta nueva. Mis fics se colgarán bajo el nick de _**Pumpkin's Dark Queen**_

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto **NO** es una actualización, es sólo un aviso.

_Voy a borrar este fic y los demás que están colgados de mi página_ por un simple motivo.

-Mi cuenta no funciona bien. No me llegan ni los mensajes privados, ni las alertas ni nada. Cambié hace tiempo de dirección de correo y creo que es gracias a eso que no pueda recibir ninguna alerta. Habría cambiado la dirección de correo hace tiempo, pero algo, no se qué és, no me lo permite, así que, crearé una nueva cuenta, aún no sé bajo que nick.

Por lo tanto, en un par de días como máximo (si no me da por hacerlo esta noche), borraré todos los fics colgados y intentaré borrar esta cuenta. Si no lo consigo, la abandonaré y crearé otra como es mi proposito.

De todas formas, en cuanto tenga la nueva cuenta, **volveré a colgar mis fics **(_**sólo los que tenga previstos continuar y acabar**_). Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo para continuarlos y sólo se me ocurren ideas para fics nuevos (practicamente, todos sobre Naruto y puede que algun corto de Twilight), de modo que pueda tardar en actualizar, aunque espero que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Siento mucho las molestias y doy gracias a los que me han mandado los reviews, que siempre consiguen sacar adelante las historias (aunque yo tarde XD lo siento) y prometo volver en unos días.

--- Voy a crear mi cuenta nueva en MUY breve, así que puede que tarde menos de lo previsto en borrar los fics. Lo lamento.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer esta notita.

Besos y hasta la proxima (actualización XD que será en mi nueva cuenta).


End file.
